


Кали-юга

by Evilfairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Drama, Humor, M/M, theater play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трагикомедия в два действия об индуизме и истиной любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кали-юга

**Author's Note:**

> Ка́ли-ю́га — четвёртая из четырёх юг, или эпох, в индуистском временном цикле. Характеризуется падением нравственности, поскольку добро в мире уменьшается до одной четверти от первоначального состояния в век Сатья-юга. Варианты трактовки названия: «век демона Кали», «железный век», «век раздора».   
> Бра́хманы или брами́ны также известный как Випра, Двиджа, Двиджоттама (лучший из Двидж), Бхусура — члены высшей варны индуистского общества.  
> Брахманы — это варна, или социальная группа, существующая во всех штатах Индии. Аналог европейского духовенства.  
> Хиджра — одна из каст неприкасаемых в Индии, Бангладеш и Пакистане, в которую входят представители «третьего пола»: эта община интерсексов, гомосексуалов и трансгендеров, которые одеваются и ведут себя как женщины, называют себя женским именем, но не относят себя ни к одному, ни к другому полу.  
> Па́рия — одна из неприкасаемых каст в Тамилнаде на юге Индии.
> 
> Написано по идее Лондонский Сплин

**Действующие лица:**  
  
 **Аомине Дайки**  — наполовину индус, наполовину японец, совершающий самый важный выбор в своей жизни.  
 **Кисе Рета**  — молодой и горячий юноша, самоотверженно влюбленный в Аомине.   
 **Момои Сацуки**  — дочь японского посла в Индии и подруга детства Аомине, с детства же отказывающаяся выйти за него замуж.   
 **Кагами Тайга**  — богохульник и представитель (не)адекватной молодежи.  
 **Куроко Тецуя**  — буддист, постигший нирвану, достигший высшей формы просветления.  
 **Мама Аомине**  — как ни странно, мама Аомине, японка, бывшая жена монаха-индуса.   
  


**Действие первое**

  
  


**Явление 1.**

 

Баскетбольная площадка в окружении цветущих сакур, чьи лепестки, гонимые ветром, летают вокруг. Парочка лепестков застряла в волосах находящихся на площадке Аомине и Кисе. Где-то на фоне играет индийская музыка. 

  
  
**Аомине:**  Кисе, мы встречаемся уже целый месяц, а дружим со старшей школы. И я не могу больше скрывать свою истинную суть. Я устал притворяться, боясь быть отвергнутым обществом.   
  
 **Кисе:**  Аомине-чи, что ты такое говоришь?!   
  
/нарастает музыка, лепестки носятся все активнее, то и дело залепляя глаза и пытаясь забраться в рот/  
  
 **Аомине:**  Я наполовину индус. Мой отец – монах, отрешившийся от земного мира в надежде найти божественную истину. Он молит Шиву, Вишну и Брахму послать ему просветление. Маме это надоело, и мы переехали в Японию.   
  
 **Аомине:**  /ударяет в ладоши и начинает двигаться, плохо попадая в такт гремящей музыке/  
  
 **Аомине:** /поёт индийскую песню на хинди/  
  
 **Кисе:**  Эм, Аомине-чи, ты в порядке? Тебе стоит сходить к врачу. /ласково и осторожно/ Я знаю хорошего специалиста, тебе помогут.  
  
 **Аомине:**  Мне не нужна помощь, Кисе. Это всё дух Индии во мне, скоро он проснется и в тебе, ведь ты мой избранник. /двигает головой вправо и влево, изгибается всем телом, а потом начинает петь без рифмы, но уже на японском/ Твоя любовь сделала меня сильней, и я готов признать свое истинное я. Сильне-е-ей.   
  
 **Подтанцовка:**  /появляется/  
  
 **Кисе:**  Или это мне надо к хорошему специалисту?   
  
  


**Явление 2.**

 

Маджи-бургер, те же плюс Кагами и Куроко. У Аомине один вегетарианский салат, у нервничающего Кисе нет ничего, у Кагами – полный поднос бургеров, а Куроко пьет свой шейк.

  
  
  
**Кагами:**  Значит, ты у нас наполовину индус?   
  
 **Аомине:**  Я не собираюсь говорить при Бакагами, он одним своим видом оскорбляет моё достоинство.  
  
 **Кисе:**  Прости, Аомине-чи, но Кагами-чи шёл комплектом к Куроко-чи /виновато пожимает плечами и отчаянно смотрит на невозмутимого Куроко/  
  
 **Куроко:**  /наставительно/ Только птица в небе может судить о высоте облаков.  
  
 **Кагами:**  /ржёт/  
  
 **Аомине:**  /морщится и засовывает в себя побольше салата/  
  
 **Кисе:**  /на грани паники/ Куроко-чи, ну что с Аомине-чи делать? Он же сошёл с ума! Какой из него индус? Он даже про принципы индуизма, наверное, не знает.  
  
 **Кагами:**  Да он их нагуглит, если понадобится!   
  
 **Аомине:**  Я сын монаха! Я принадлежу к высшей касте! Я брахман!   
  
 **Кисе:** Ну, Куроко-чи!   
  
 **Куроко:** Если гусеница становится бабочкой, то это естественный ход вещей. Мудрецу нужно лишь увидеть, что бабочка и гусеница – одно и то же существо, раскрывшее свою истинную природу, и нет повода бояться перемены.   
  
 **Кагами:**  Отличное сравнение, Куроко. Аомине, ты – гусеница, понял?  
  
 **Аомине:**  Насмешки портят твою карму, и, пройдя через сансару, твоя душа получит наихудшее тело.   
  
/завязывается суровая индийская драка с полётами через всё помещение и веселой музыкой/  
  


**Явление 3.**

 

Аомине и Кисе сидят дома у Момои. У Аомине благородно рассечена бровь, у Кисе на лице абсолютное отчаяние.

  
  
**Момои:**  Ну что ты, Ки-чан. Дай-чан полностью здоров. Он правду говорит, его отец действительно индуистский монах.   
  
 **Тишина:**  /звенит/  
  
 **Аомине:**  Ну я же говорил, а ты мне не поверил! Фиговая у тебя любовь, Кисе.   
  
 **Кисе:** Ну слава… эм, Шиве! А я уж думал, что ты все время будешь странно говорить.   
  
 **Аомине:**  Только иногда.   
  
 **Аомине и Кисе:**  /обнимаются/  
  
 **Индийская музыка:**  /начинает играть/  
  
 **Подтанцовка:**  /появляется/   
  
 **Аомине и Кисе:**  /вскакивают и начинают петь на хинди что-то о любви/  
  
  


**Явление 4.**

 

Те же, там же.

  
  
**Момои:**  Мой отец в то время был послом в Индии, и вся его семья поехала вместе с ним. Я была совсем маленькая, когда встретила Дай-чана, но уже тогда была видна его сложная судьба. Его мать каким-то образом соблазнила аскета и стала его законной женой. Но между ними не было близости. Отец Дай-чана посвятил себя благочестию и мудрости, а мать – шопингу в лучших магазинах Нью-Дели.   
  
 **Кисе:** /всхлипывает/ У тебя было такое трудное детство, Аомине-чи.   
  
 **Момои:**  Но его мать была очень практичной женщиной, она понимала, как сильно Дай-чан выделяется среди прочих. Тем более, что его интересы всегда были довольно специфичны для благочестивого брахмана.   
  
 **Кисе:**  Да, Аомине-чи, не обижайся, но ни на брахмана, ни на благочестивого ты не тянешь.   
  
 **Аомине:**  /медитирует в позе йога/   
  
 **Момои:**  Она быстро поняла, что нас с Дай-чаном связывает нежная дружба, и это дало ей повод агитировать меня для принятия индуизма. И становления женой Дай-чана. Я вообще атеистка со склонностью к буддизму, так что всегда отказывалась. А потом маме Дай-чана надоел статус жены монаха, и она, объявив его аскетом-импотентом, развелась с отцом Дай-чана. И они переехали в Японию. Мой папа тоже собирался на родину, так что все сложилось очень удачно.   
  
 **Аомине:**  Думаю, я должен рассказать об этом своей матушке.  
  
 **Кисе:**  Он опять странно говорит.   
  
 **Момои:** Привыкай, он отпустил истинного себя на волю.   
  
 **Аомине:**  Перед тем, как я расскажу обо всем, я должен убедиться. Кисе, ты точно хочешь быть со мной?  
  
 **Кисе:**  Точно. Точнее только бросок Мидорима-чи.  
  
 **Аомине:**  Ты в курсе, что если я умру, тебя сожгут вместе со мной?  
  
/Кисе резко плохеет, но он мужественно улыбается/  
  
 **Кисе:**  /слабым голосом/ А почему бы тебе не перейти в баптисты?  
  
/звучит индийская музыка/  
  
  
  


**Действие второе.**

  
  


**Явление 1.**

 

Момои и Аомине в загородном доме у мамы Аомине. Священная корова бродит вокруг, создавая атмосферу Индии.

  
  
  
**Мама Аомине:**  /разворачивает свою привычную агиткампанию/  
  
 **Мама Аомине:** Подумай, ведь замужество на моем сыне принесет тебе только пользу. И ты сможешь развестись с ним, если он станет аскетом-импотентом, изгнанным из общества, изменившим тебе и пропавшим без вести.   
  
 **Момои:**  /помня о Кисе/ О. Тогда, может быть.  
  
 **Аомине:**  Я ВООБЩЕ-ТО РЯДОМ СТОЮ!  
  
 **Мама Аомине:**  Ой, я думала ты в баскетбол играть ушел.  
  
 **Аомине:**  /закатывает глаза, воздевает руки к небу и безмолвно молит Вишну о терпении/  
  
 **Мама Аомине:**  /продолжает спустя пару минут/...только если он будет умирать, то срочно делай его аскетом-импотентом и подстраивай измену, иначе…   
  
 **Аомине:**  МАМА, Я ВСЕ ЕЩЕ ЗДЕСЬ!  
  
 **Мама Аомине:**  ох, многорукий Шива, попрощайся с коровой и пойди уже сыграй в баскетбол. /поворачивается к Момои/ Так вот, если он будет умирать, то срочно делай его аскетом-импотентом, а то...  
  
 **Аомине:** А то сожгут.   
  
 **Мама Аомине:**  ТЫ ТАК НИКОГДА СЕБЕ НЕВЕСТУ НЕ НАЙДЕШЬ!  
  
 **Аомине:**  Не, Кисе готов.  
  
  


**Явление 2.**

 

Те же, там же.

  
  
**Мама Аомине:**  Кто такая Кисе?  
  
 **Аомине:**  Такой. Кисе мой жених. И у нас все очень серьезно.   
  
 **Гробовое молчание:** /пугает до дрожи/  
  
 **Момои:**  /прикидывается табуреткой/  
  
 **Мама Аомине:** /едва слышно/ Но ведь ты еще совсем маленький для таких серьезных отношений! Ты не вырастил дом, не построил корову и не посадил сына!   
  
 **Аомине:**  Раньше тебя это не останавливало!   
  
 **Музыка:**  /постепенно нарастает/  
  
 **Подтанцовка:**  /появляется/  
  
 **Мама Аомине:**  /поет на хинди о тяжелой материнской доле/  
  
  


**Явление 3.**

 

Те же плюс приехавший Кисе.

  
  
**Аомине:**  Кисе, проходи.  
  
 **Кисе:** Спасибо, Аомине-чиииЭТОЧТОКОРОВА?  
  
 **Аомине:**  /гордо/ Я забрал её с улицы еще ребенком, теперь это моя корова.   
  
 **Корова:** Му.   
  
 **Мама Аомине:** /внимательно оглядывает Кисе/ он так красив, что достоин быть аватаром Шиву. Я понимаю твой выбор. Но что он в тебе нашел?   
  
 **Аомине:**  /оскорблено/ А что ты нашла в отце?   
  
 **Мама Аомине:**  И то правда. /поворачивается к Кисе/ Если он будет умирать, срочно делай его аскетом-импотентом и подстраивай измену, иначе…   
  
 **Кисе:**  Меня сожгут, знаю. Я не против последовать за ним/содрогается/.  
  
 **Мама Аомине:**  /в сторону/ Да он блаженный. /К Кисе/ Добро пожаловать в семью!  
  
/звучит индийская музыка, все начинают петь и танцевать/  
  
  


**Явление 4.**

 

Кисе и Аомине в гостях у Кагами. Куроко находится здесь же, но незаметен окружающим, потому что отрицает их. Кагами в фартуке что-то готовит.

  
  
**Кисе:**  Ну вот, а потом мы поехали домой.   
  
 **Кагами:**  Это все, конечно, очень круто, но мне нужны новые кроссовки. Ахомине, у тебя есть?  
  
 **Аомине:** Перебьешься, я тебе не обувной магазин.  
  
 **Куроко:**  /перестает отрицать окружающих и материализуется/ Пожалуйста, Аомине-кун, это очистит тебе карму. Шива следит за тобой.  
  
 **Аомине:**  Ладно-ладно.   
  
 **Кагами:**  /ухмыляется/ Еда готова.   
  
 **Аомине:** Это говядина?   
  
 **Кагами:**  Сам ты говядина, это тофу!   
  
 **Аомине:**  /успокаивается и начинает есть/ Все-таки похоже на говядину.   
  
 **Кагами:**  С первым апреля! Я выбрал самую лучшую говядину.  
  
 **Аомине:**  /уносится в сторону туалета/.   
  
 **Куроко:**  Ты само зло, Кагами-кун. Я тебя отрицаю.  
  
  


**Явление 5.**

 

Снова баскетбольная площадка, лепестки сакуры и звуки индийской музыки.

  
  
**Аомине:**  Я сообщил отцу. Он сказал, что если я хочу быть с тобой, то должен уйти из касты, но тогда он отречется от меня.   
  
 **Кисе:**  /уловив, что вероятность быть сожженным уменьшается/ А тыыыыы?  
  
 **Аомине:**  Шива всегда будет жить в моем сердце. Я буду с тобой.  
  
 **Кисе:**  Ах, Аомине-чи!.. Слушай, а мы теперь должны станцевать и спеть об этом?  
  
 **Музыка:**  /звучит все громче/  
  
 **Подтанцовка:**  /появляется/  
  
 **Аомине:** /поет/ Изгнать меня из индуизма могу только я, всегда к богам живет любовь моя.  
  
 **Кисе:** /поет/ Ах, увези меня в закат на слоне, "люблю тебя", - я говорю тебе.  
  
 **Розы:**  /расцветают/  
  
 **Солнце:**  /светит/  
  
 **Кагами:**  /глядя на это безобразие с безопасного расстояния, прячет лицо в ладони/  
  
 **Аомине:**  У меня нет слона, только корова.  
  
 **Кисе:**  /пожимает плечами в такт музыке/ Можно и на корове.  
  


  
**Явление 6**.

 

Кагами, Куроко, Аомине и Кисе идут по парку спустя пару дней. День солнечный и очень теплый, а Куроко загадочный и невозмутимый.

  
  
**Куроко:**  Аомине-кун, а ты теперь пария или хиджра?  
  
 **Аомине:** /мрачно/ А я похож на хиджра?   
  
 **Кисе:**  А кто такие хиджра и парии?   
  
 **Аомине:**  /неловко замявшись/ ну… Парии – это изгнанники. А хиджра – неприкасаемые.   
  
 **Кисе:**  А почему хиджра не изгнанники?   
  
 **Аомине:**  /зависает/  
  
 **Кагами:**  /гуглит хиджра/… /гуглит/… /гуглит/… Ай, херня какая-то, пойдем лучше в баскетбол погоняем.   
  
 **Аомине:**  Я с тобой за говядину еще месяц играть не буду, Бакагами!   
  
 **Куроко:**  Не порти карму, Аомине-кун. Ты и так изгнан из касты. Даже старый волк иногда промахивается на охоте.   
  
 **Аомине:**  /пожимает плечами и ухмыляется/ Зато я с Кисе.   
  
/На фоне Тадж-Махал появляется витиеватая надпись, звучит индийская музыка/  
  


Надпись гласит:

  
****

Конец

 


End file.
